Forgiveness
by WriterGirl516
Summary: After confronting Amelia, Charlotte realizes she's making something out of nothing. Tag to "Two Steps Back"


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and borrow lots. All characters and dialogue used belong to ABC's Private Practice, Shonda Rhimes and Ayanna Floyd, writer of the episode, "Two Steps Back."

**Author's Note**: The original intention of this one shot was to extend the scene between Charlotte and Amelia. After watching it numerous times, I ended up with something different from my original idea, which turned out to be a bridge scene between the conversation with Amelia and when Charlotte and Cooper had their next counseling session. Special thanks to **justawritier** for beta-reading.

* * *

_**Forgiveness**_

_Following steps like water in lines_

_I can walk through the streets but I can't turn back time_

_I imagine the life that I'm starting to lead_

_I open my mind and I start to believe_

_~Following Footsteps, Greg Holden_

"Don't try to downplay what happened," Charlotte stood there, arms folded across her chest.

Amelia didn't know what to say. Standing there as she looked back at Charlotte, she mustered up some courage. In that moment though, there was nothing, no need for her to defend herself. All she had to do was to speak the truth.

"I don't have to. Nothing happened," her hands went out to her sides. "He was a scared, lost man who felt powerless and alone. I could've been anyone. But it didn't matter because I wasn't you," saying those words with conviction and meaning it.

"That's a load of crap," Charlotte spat back and yet, standing there, she was compelled to hear her out. After all, they did share an unspoken bond and despite everything, a part of her needed to hear this.

"I'm a lot of things, dishonest is not one of them. Cooper was hurting, because he tried to take in all of your pain and because he was consumed by his own. Charlotte, he is a good man," Amelia held her gaze to the blonde, who looked away for a split second before making eye contact with her again. "Who almost made a mistake, which is where you are right now if you turn a cry for help into something that it wasn't."

Charlotte stood silent for a second, fighting the temptation to let her resolve crumble, but she didn't for that moment. "I don't like people. It's rare that someone comes along that I can even tolerate. But going to meetings with you…" In that split second, she felt it, the need to let her guard down just a little. If only to express honesty in that given moment as she quickly took a deep breath. "That's…" her breath hitched, "it's big," pausing to swallow the lump in her throat, "I trusted you."

"You still can," Amelia reassured, looking back at Charlotte. She could tell that bond they shared was now frayed and it was going to take time to repair it. But as she stood there, behind her desk, not once breaking eye contact with her, she didn't want to lose that trust. "But if that is hard, trust this," she could see Charlotte's resolve cracking. "Cooper loves you. Only you. That is a gift."

Charlotte wanted to say something, but found herself at a loss for words. Not because she didn't know what to say, but because what Amelia said was right. With a slight nod, she turned on her heel and walked down the corridor to her office, still avoiding eye contact with Cooper who passed her going the opposite way.

Closing the door behind her, she sat down on the couch, still processing what Amelia had said. As the conversation played over and over in her mind, one thing stood out and that was hearing Amelia tell her how Cooper felt powerless and alone. He too, had been lost in a world of pain. That hit home for her, hard, already having known it had run as deep as hers. But to hear the words out loud, from someone else, it made her realize that the kiss was nothing but a moment of pent up frustration and loss.

It was nothing more.

Sitting there, Charlotte thought about the past three months and how Cooper had been there. Despite everything, the fear, the anguish, the pain and the anger, he was there. Most of all, he was patient, knowing not to push. And for that, she loved him.

She bit down on her lower lip, her mind thinking about the ups and downs she and Cooper been through. He was right, one step forward, and two steps back. It was the story of their relationship.

But the past is the past and here they were, ready to move forward. No more secrets, no more lies and most importantly, no more fear. Cooper, he knew all of her, inside and out and despite her flaws, he loved her anyway, all of her. The first and only man to ever do that.

Amelia had been right. Cooper's love was a gift. For her to be hung up on a meaningless kiss, something that happened during a time when things concerning the rape seemed at a dead end, was pointless. Cooper was her port in the storm with no one to turn to and it was one mistake. A mistake that she needed to forgive him for because in the grand scheme of things, she knew her mistakes of the past had been much worse. But he looked past all of it, because whether they were together or apart, one thing was always there, his love.

Charlotte looked at her watch, knowing it was time for them to head to another session with the counselor. Gathering her things, she grabbed her jacket and walked out of her office, heading down the corridor towards Cooper's. On her way there, she stopped outside of Amelia's office, the two of them making eye contact for a moment. Charlotte held her gaze, taking a deep breath and giving the other woman an affirmative nod. It was her way of saying thank you.

She stood outside of Cooper's office for a few minutes and waited for him to finish up.

Charlotte knew it was time to take another step forward.

No more secrets. No more going back.

One mistake. That was all it was.

A moment.

But forgiveness, that is what lasts a lifetime.

Because the truth is, there is nothing to be afraid of. It's just life.


End file.
